


Game On

by thisishowwelearntobebrave



Category: EXO (Band), Original Work, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Boys Kissing, Cunnilingus, F/M, Kissing, Multi, Naughtiness, Oral Sex, Past Abuse, Swearing, Vaginal Fingering, bathemeinholywater #sorrynotsorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 12:49:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10514109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisishowwelearntobebrave/pseuds/thisishowwelearntobebrave
Summary: One suitor is tough enough to find sometimes.  Noona finds herself with four.  Find out what happens.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Scarlet_Camellia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlet_Camellia/gifts).



> Sorry for the summary...I suck...I know. Also, this hasn't been proofread by anyone but me, so sorry for any mistakes. Please let me know if there are any other warnings I need to add. I started writing this before Christmas and after struggling with how to finish it, I hope that I did it justice. I hope someone enjoys it.

Game On

He had been teasing her for the past week, slowly pushing and poking his way under her skin. Little things that he knew would get on her nerves—sneaking up behind her and tapping her opposite shoulder and then running away, standing too close behind her and blowing strands of her hair across her face, tossing things at her from around a corner and then hiding—and she had finally had enough. She plotted a revenge of a similar childish vein, but the torture he inflicted on her next turned that plan on its ear. The day before, she had been in the kitchen, struggling on tiptoes to reach the top shelf where Chanyeol had put the tea just out of her reach because they all found it slightly amusing to watch her finding something to climb on to retrieve it and fighting over who got to be her knight in shining armor when she inevitably slipped and almost fell due to her clumsiness. Ever since she had come to stay with them, every one of the nine men had made it a point to gain her attention, no matter the measures they had to take to get it.

She stayed near Yixing or Chanyeol more often than not, and therefore Jongin and Baekhyun because where one found the former two, the latter were sure to be, as well. At first, she chalked up the teasing and attention-vying to her being older than all of them and, like little kids trying to gain favor, they all fought over her time…but Baekhyun more recently found himself looking for her across the room more often than he was comfortable with. She was beautiful to him—to them all— of course, but he found himself being drawn to her company like a moth to a flame. She was quiet most of the time, but he marked that up to her being a foreigner and not all that familiar with the language, but as he watched her, he saw something beyond just a timid nature. 

The day she had finally opened up to them all of her past mistreatment by the men she had found the misfortune to find herself in company with, he understood—she was like a candle that had dimmed in the overwhelming darkness that she surrounded herself with to cope with the pain she had endured… He found himself looking at her like she was a piece of fine silver that had been tarnished by the repeated abuse and was in need of a good polishing to make her shine again. He wanted to be the one to make her glow again and bask in the warmth of her smile. In an attempt to draw her out of the self-imposed shell, he resorted to school-boy pranks, hoping to peel away the layers she had wrapped herself in and find the treasure of her true self he knew was hiding inside. He never expected to see the side of her that resulted… As he had watched her standing on tiptoes, fingers outstretched to snag the edge of the tea canister, his eyes slid down to the sliver of pale skin visible just below where her shirt had ridden up due to her raised arms, and the full roundness of her behind. His fingers ached to touch her, and so did something else… Pressing the length of his body against her backside, he reached above her and took the tin canister down from the shelf and put it into her hand. As he lowered his arm, he trailed his fingers down her arm slowly, his chin resting on her shoulder as he breathed softly against her ear. When he felt the shudder run through her, he tilted his hips away as his cock jumped under the denim of his jeans. He didn’t want to startle her away before he’d even started… He nosed her hair away, ever-so-gently pressing his lips to the spot where her neck met her shoulder. He could hear the little hitch in her breathing and he bit back a smile. Before he could move further, Sehun called him from the other room to return to the video game they were playing, and he reluctantly moved away from her. Gasping in soft breaths, she stood there quietly trying to gather herself again, not daring to turn until she was sure he was gone. If he wanted to move beyond pranks and play a different kind of game, she’d give him that…  
*********  
Having a rare full weekend free of schedules, the other boys found things to occupy themselves outside the house, but Baekhyun claimed he wanted to catch up on sleep and offered to stay home with Noona as the others gave each other smirking glances. Chanyeol, Yixing, and Jongin went out for a meal together, promising to bring home takeout for them as Baekhyun hurried them out the door. He had just closed the door behind them and closed his eyes for a moment as he listened for their fading footsteps to disappear altogether. Taking a deep breath, he went back into the living area and was about to ask Noona if she wanted to join him for a movie when he felt a hand grab him by the wrist. 

Preparing himself for a struggle, he thought it was one of the others playing a game until he turned to come face-to-face with her. Eyebrows knitted together in confusion, he was about to speak when she grasped the front of his shirt and nearly dragged him across the room to the sofa and shoved him unceremoniously onto the soft, tan leather. “Noona—wha—“ his words were caught in his throat as she put a knee on either side of his lean hips and took a seat astride his lap, grabbing a handful of his soft hair and tugging to bring his face up to hers. Licking his suddenly-parched lips and swallowing what little moisture his mouth had left, he fought to control the galloping of his heart and the staggered breaths that fell from his lungs, wide eyes fixed on her face above him. He’d never seen her like this, her eyes on fire, her pale skin flushed pink, her full, rosy mouth glossy from her licking. Trying to stop himself from bucking up against her, he balled his hands into fists against the cool leather on either side of him. He knew if he gave in that he’d grab her by the hips and brand her with finger-shaped blossoms she’d feel well before morning. His cheeks burned under her gaze as he tried to keep himself from reacting, to keep himself from hardening under her because he knew she’d feel it, seated fully on top of him like she was. 

Since they were only lounging at home, they had already changed into pajama pants and t-shirts, and he could feel the heat of her even through the thin layers of cloth that separated them, and begged his voice not to betray him and let loose the groan that clawed its way up from his chest. She tilted her head, fingers tugging his hair to pull his the opposite way and expose the tender column of his throat to her. He swallowed again, his eyes slipping closed as he felt her lean nearer, her breath soft and warm against his collarbone. The groan finally tumbled free when he felt the sweet press of her mouth over his skin, and he knew by that point that she must feel how hard he was. Nipping and licking her way up his neck and to the warm skin just below his earlobe, she smiled to herself as she felt his whole body trembling with the effort to stay still in her grasp. Her next words nearly unraveled his self-control: “Do you want me to stop, Oppa?” They had all jokingly begged her to call them Oppa, even though she was older, and she indulged them, but as it became a more common thing, she thought nothing more of the term of endearment, but Baekhyun often lay awake at night wishing he could hear it from her for a very different reason. At that moment, it seemed he had gotten his wish, and it was almost too much for his hazy brain to handle. 

When he didn’t answer her right away, she pulled back so she could see his face, and the heat flooded her belly like flames licking her insides as she took in his panting mouth and glazed-over eyes. She traced her thumb across his full bottom lip, the soft touch jolting him back to attention as he focused on her face and shook his head in answer to her question. She felt a little zing of electricity, of excitement shoot across her nerves, setting them alight as she wet her lips and slowly started to lean down to him. Closer and closer, rasping breaths feathering across each other’s skin, they moved nearer until they were breathing the same breath—hearts racing so loudly the other could surely hear them—

The pounding on the door shattered the moment and the shouts of the others’ voices came barreling into the room, dousing the fires that burned in them like a bucket of cold water. Baekhyun’s face burned hot as he turned away from her and he grunted softly as he felt her weight move off of his lap as she hurriedly stood up. Just like that, the new, sexy take-control side of her vanished like smoke. Not meeting his eyes, she rushed from the room, leaving him there confused and very aroused on the sofa, trying to reign in his shallow breath. He was brought back to focus by the never ending shouts and knocks on the door and he shoved himself to his shaky legs, hissing as he reached down to adjust the throbbing hardness and will it away. He pulled his long shirttail down and tried to mask the discomfort he felt as he went to open the door for his noisy—and probably nosy—bandmates.  
When he had opened the door, three smiling faces greeted him despite the lengthy time it took him to reach the door, and the delicious aroma of food made his body ache with a different kind of hunger than the one he had been denied satisfaction for. The other three men had told him that they had decided to order the food and bring it home after finding the restaurant full of people, and they admitted that they had no desire to be surrounded by strangers after having finally been given free time to relax, and so they came back home to enjoy the company and comforts of home. “Where’s Noona? We brought food…” Chanyeol’s eyes scanned the living area, finding it void of their pretty friend, and turning his gaze to Baekhyun for an answer. Clearing his throat and thinking quickly, he ever-so-smoothly (he thought) lied saying that she had felt sleepy shortly after they left and had laid down to take a nap. “Go and wake her so we can enjoy the food while it’s still hot.” Jongin replied from the kitchen where he and Yixing were gathering drinks for everyone.

He reached the top of the stairs and turned to head to the end of the hall where her room was, raising his hand to softly knock on the door. Before his knuckles made contact with the wood, the door whipped open and he was once again grabbed by the wrist and pulled into the room. He was just about to ask what was happening when he was roughly shoved against the wall, grunting as his breath was forced out of him by not only the impact of his back against the wall, but also the simultaneous press of a finger against his lips and the heel of her other hand as it slid across the front of his pajamas. His breathing hitched and he let his head loll back and his eyes roll shut as he bit his lip harshly to try and contain the moan that slithered up his throat and begged to be released into the suddenly hot air between them. His arousal that had waned a little bit between the time he answered the door and come upstairs to retrieve her slammed back up to level ten in seconds flat as she stroked him over the cloth and leaned in to press her lips to his ear. Feeling her hot breath against the shell of his ear as she spoke, he squeezed his eyes shut tighter, his head spinning wildly from the desire skyrocketing through his body at her proximity. “Since we got interrupted before, let me give you some relief, Oppa. I know I left you hurting, and I’m sorry. Let me make it feel good…” Her voice dripped honey and sex and he was dizzy with wanting to feel her lips around his cock, his fuzzy mind replaying the little mini movies he’d made in his head on those lonely nights he’d lain in bed stroking himself to the thoughts of her mouth, her hands, her body instead of his own touch. He was ripped back into the present by the sudden coolness of air against his now naked erection where she had pulled the pajama pants down to his thighs, his length jerking in her grip as his eyes focused on her face as she slid to her knees in front of him. He studied her half-lidded eyes and the way she slicked her pink tongue across her lips, wetting them shiny with spit just before she leaned in and licked a hot stripe up the underside of his dick, her eyes closing as she savored the taste of him. He bit his lip almost hard enough to taste blood as she closed her pretty plump lips around the head of his cock and swirled her tongue along the vein underneath the crown before sinking further down to take more of him into her mouth.

When she repeated her actions again, she took him deeper and deeper each time, his thighs trembling as he was hurtling faster and faster toward his end from the delicious pressure of her mouth. She reached with her free hand and took one of his hands and placed it against her soft hair, a signal that it was ok for him to guide her how he wanted it. She released him from her mouth with a soft “pop” and whispered, “It’s ok, Oppa…do it.” Returning her sweet lips and tongue to their work, she redoubled her efforts and he tangled his fingers in her long hair and tugged, tilting his hips just a fraction so that a little bit more of his length slipped past her already-stretched lips. Feeling her answering moan vibrate up his cock, he tugged a little harder and rocked against her, the shaking increasing from the efforts of rushing toward his orgasm and trying not to hurt her. Soft whines and whimpers spilled from him despite his best attempts to keep them at bay, and his heart thumped so hard in his chest he thought surely it would burst right out of him, his breath stuttering in labored gasps, the slick sheen of sweat that coated him now sliding down his neck in opalescent droplets and gathering in the dip of his collarbones. Her soft moans sent pleasure skittering along his nerves and he could feel it coming, the tension of the spring that was coiling tighter and tighter in his belly. Fire burned at the base of his spine and his thighs ached from the effort of keeping him upright, and when she flicked her tongue again, just so, it all came crashing down on him like a tsunami. Having just enough forethought to slam the heel of his hand into his mouth and bite down to muffle his shouts, he still wheezed his way through the blinding pleasure that sizzled through his body, his eyes burning from the sweat that dripped into them before they slid closed.

He wasn't quite sure how long he had been “gone” from the force of his orgasm, but when he came back to awareness, he was redressed and on his knees beside her, his legs having given out on him. She leaned against him, her arms around his waist and her cheek pressed against his damp chest as she waited for him to catch his breath. Startled by his sudden movement, she hummed softly as he took her by the face and pressed his mouth hotly to hers. She smiled that beautiful dimpled smile, sparkling eyes crinkling up at him when he pulled away to thank her. “Next time, I’m taking care of you, Noona.” His voice was raspy and low and it sent shivers through her as the implications of his words worked into her brain. They both jumped at the knock on the door, Chanyeol’s muffled voice asking if they were ok. She whispered against his ear, “I’ll go first…get cleaned up and I’ll make up an excuse. Just follow my lead.” She kissed him quickly and stood to open the door, closing it hurriedly behind her as she led Chanyeol away. “I’m ok…he woke me from a nightmare and I just needed a hug for a bit.” Chanyeol’s eyes softened at her words, and he wrapped his long arms around her as they headed back downstairs. On the other side of the door, Baekhyun’s mouth stretched into a sated grin, once again amazed by his clever Noona and her quick thinking. He would definitely make that one up to her…and then some.

*********

When she came to Korea, it was only for a visit with a friend who was working there, oddly enough as one of Exo' s stylists, and since that friend moved away on another job, she was about to go back home when the boys all begged her to stay. To say she was reluctant was an understatement, because she had no job and didn't want to be a further burden in their already hectic lives. Slogging through everyday tasks on top of the minutiae of being an idol was bad enough. The boys won out in the end, although she insisted she be allowed to help at least do her share of the housework to lessen the strain on them. As she was passing by the door to Chanyeol's room on her way back down to check the laundry, she heard the sound of him yelling and the thump of something hitting the wall. Wide-eyed and careful, she softly knocked on his door, jumping back quickly when he yanked it open and glared at her. "Oh, I'm sorry, Oppa...", she said softly, dropping her eyes to the floor. He sighed and reached for her hand, guiding her inside to sit on the end of his bed. "No, Noona, you have nothing to be sorry for. I've been working on this song for days and it's just not happening and we've got a comeback again soon and I guess I'm just a little stressed out." 

His words were soft and his arms were softer as he snuggled her close to him and kissed her hair gently when she wrapped her arms around his waist, and nuzzled against his neck. They sat like that in companionable silence for a bit, until Chanyeol began to fidget a little, as if he was trying to move away from her. She smirked to herself when she realized why he was squirming and fixed her face to an appropriately calm expression as she looked up at him, and said, "Um, Chan Oppa...if you're feeling anxious, I could help you...if you want, to relieve some of that stress and tension so you could better focus on your song." Her lip was caught between her teeth as she blinked up at him, and he almost groaned out loud. He knew it was wrong, but he'd lately been having more than just "friend" feelings when he was around her, and especially since the day before when he'd gone to get her and Baekhyun to come down for supper and heard what he knew was the finish to something other than Baekhyun soothing her after a nightmare. He didn't say anything to either her or Baekhyun about it, but he couldn't stop his dirty mind from going to places it didn't need to be. He bit his own lip and studied her quietly for a moment.

Internally shaking himself, he was about to refuse her when she spider-walked her fingers slowly up his thigh and hovered just over his growing erection, her eyes flickering up to his face in silent question. "Y-you don't h-have to do that..." he started, but the words stuttered out into a moan when her hand firmly made contact with the burgeoning length beneath his jeans and he closed his eyes and dropped his head in defeat. "I want to help, Oppa. Let me help you relax." Her words were soft and almost innocent in stark contrast to the flames that glowed in her eyes, and he couldn't stop himself from cupping her cheek and dipping his head down to press his lips against hers. When she opened her mouth to let her tongue flicker against his, he wrapped his arms around her waist and hauled her astride his hips, bucking gently up against her as they kissed. He had one large hand fisted in her hair at the nape of her neck, and the other pressing against the small of her back, effectively rocking her against him, searching for the friction he wanted so badly to relieve the throbbing ache behind his zipper. She was trying to stay focused and only help him relax, but then he slid his mouth away from hers and down to the spot where her neck and shoulder met and she couldn’t stop the moan that tumbled between her parted lips.

Before he could do it again, she carefully extracted herself from his grasp and slid to the floor between his spread knees. Looking up at him with an expression that made his cock jump eagerly, she slowly unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans to free him. Chanyeol sat back on his hands, his bottom lip caught between his teeth, as he lifted his hips for her to pull the offending material out of the way so she could work. Holding him gently in her hand, she dipped her head down and mouthed her way from base to tip of his length, flicking her tongue wickedly once she’d reached the top. He gasped and groaned low in his throat as he watched her do it again and again before she finally took him into her hot mouth, moaning around the girth of him. Chanyeol shivered when she pulled her mouth away with a soft “pop” and gently blew cool air across the wet skin. “Shit, Noona…do it again,” he said, his voice a raspy shadow of his normal timbre, and she smiled evilly and did as he asked, but this time she quickly took as much of his cock as she could into her mouth and he moaned, “Fuck, that’s so good, Noona. Please, don’t stop.” He was grunting softly, a low rumble rattling up from his chest, his breath coming out in ragged gasps. His hips bucked up and pushed him further and when she gagged a little, he pulled back and apologized, trying to focus his frazzled attention on not doing it again because he didn’t want to hurt her.

Working her lips and tongue and hand harder against his twitching length, she pushed him closer to the end than he thought he could be that quickly, but he wasn’t complaining. He’d have been lying if someone had asked him and he denied he’d thought about this alone in his bed at night or in the shower, trying to quietly bring himself off to the images of her his brain bombarded him with, but his hand and even his wildest imagination hadn’t gotten him close to what she was giving him at that moment. He put that aside, along with the lingering guilt, for the time being and just threw himself headlong into the overwhelming pleasure that was screaming its way across his nerve endings, skittering up his spine, and exploding behind his squeezed-shut eyes in brilliant starbursts. She licked and suckled and stroked him with fervor, reveling in the noises that were spilling out of him, unchecked, heedless of whether anyone else was home or not. His beautiful noises were like music to her ears and she listened as they rose higher and higher in pitch and volume, finally reaching a groaning crescendo as he spilled hot and wet across her hand, his trembling arms giving out under him as he fell backwards onto the mattress and fought for breath.

She stood quietly and went to his bedside table and grabbed some tissues to clean him and herself and tossed them into the trashcan as she passed back to the bed. By that time, he had shakily righted his clothes and opened his outstretched arms and folded her against his chest. She lifted her smiling face to his and asked, “Feel better now, Oppa?” He couldn’t help the sighing laughter that flowed out of him and he pulled her down for a tender kiss before he answered, “Yes, much better, but now I owe you one.” She just giggled and pecked his lips again before she snuggled with him and lay quietly, enjoying the calm.

*********

A couple of days later, she was trying to battle the ever-present threat of dust bunnies in the living room and, in order to make the task less tedious, she was blasting music from her iPod. Earbuds in place, eyes closed and lost in the music, the dust mop her dance partner, she spun and twirled and rolled her body through the choreography that matched the song she was immersed in. She was so into it that she didn’t hear the front door open and close or the sound of Jongin announcing he was home. He stood quietly in the entryway to the living room and watched her as she moved, hips rocking and body rolling to moves he’d long since learned well enough to do even in his sleep. Plump bottom lip stuck fast between his teeth, his head tilted as he lazily followed her movements, he unconsciously matched them as he made his way slowly to her. When he got close, she spun around and came face-to-face with him. Startled, she shouted and flailed her arms as she lost her balance on the slick wooden floor and began to fall backwards. Closing her eyes and bracing for impact, she was surprised that it never came, and her breath left her in a huff as she was hauled roughly against Jongin’s solid, lean body.

When she opened her eyes and pulled out her earbuds to fuss at him for scaring her, the words caught in her throat at the look in his eyes. “Playboy, huh? I really like dancing to that one…” his voice sent tingling little shivers trickling across her skin like silk and she gasped softly. Taking the iPod from her, he walked over to the stereo dock and plugged it in and restarted the song so that the sound filled the room. He turned back to her with a look that made her knees turn to jelly and started through the dance that accompanied the song. When Jongin danced, he put his mind, body, heart, and soul into the movements so that they flowed with so much passion it was like a physical symphony. His limbs just moved so effortlessly, and it was such a pleasure to watch. When the chorus came, he stood in front of her, his features twisted into his signature smirk, and urged her to follow his movements. She blushed and shook her head, but when the next chorus came around, he gave her no choice as he spun her around and molded his body against hers and moved her with him like a puppeteer with a marionette. 

“Yeah, that’s it, baby girl…just like that.” His words were so low and he was right against her ear, breathing heavier with their combined body movements. She could smell the Sandalwood body wash and sweet shampoo he normally used so she knew he must have showered after practice before he came home. He did that some days to relax his overworked muscles so he could enjoy his time when he got home, feeling already relaxed from the hot water massaging away the sweat and the ache. He was singing along with the song as they moved and then he changed it up and just twirled her around to face him and slid one of his thighs between hers, pulling her pliant body so close she could feel his breath falling against her lips.

That song ended and the iPod shuffled to another song, this time slow and sexy and bass-heavy, and Jongin slid his hands up to cup her face, lidded eyes studying her as he slid his thumb across the plump flesh of her bottom lip. These men were slowly melting away all her self-control, and she felt it slipping more and more with each new encounter. She also felt guilty because Baekhyun was the one who had started this little game and he was the one who drew her attention since she first arrived there, so she felt a little like she was cheating on him, in a way, even though they weren’t really dating. “Noona…tell me to stop if you don’t want this, because if you let me kiss you, I won’t be able to hold back anymore…” Swallowing in an effort to wet her parched throat, she quickly shook her head and gripped the front of his shirt tighter, her eyes slipping closed as he leaned in and kissed her roughly. The kiss was sweet and hot and made her toes curl and fire licked its way up from her belly, her heart thumping wildly in her chest and her breath becoming shallow. Her skin felt hot and prickly, her fingers ached with soreness from how tightly she had them bunched in his shirt.

With his hands cupping her face, he used his body to maneuver them to the sofa, his mouth working eagerly over hers and little groans filling the air between their parted lips. He carefully lowered her to her back on the soft leather and parted her knees with his to make a place for his body to fit above hers. She closed her eyes tightly, biting down on her bottom lip to keep the moans at bay when he slid his plush mouth down to her neck. As he bit down just enough to cause a sting, she gasped and tangled her fingers in his hair, arching to give him room to soothe the nip with his warm wet tongue. He worked his dancer hips against hers, a delicious friction against her hot core from the hard bulge of him through his track pants. Eyes rolling from the pleasure, she was quickly losing the battle to regain her focus. Pulling her mouth away from his, she slid her hand down, down, down his torso and palmed the length of him and rubbed hard, finally pulling a full-throated groan out of him. "Noona...please...". His voice was hoarse and raspy from the dry air heaving in and out of his chest and his eyes burned hot as he fixed them on her. "Don't worry, Oppa...I'll make it all better." Sweet words and naughty actions conflicted as she slid her hand into his pants and wrapped hot fingers around the velvety-steel hardness of him. "Fuck..." he growled, head dropping to her shoulder, hot breath spilling across her neck, his hips rocking into her as if on auto-pilot. 

She nosed his jaw to the side, exposing the golden column of his throat to her wandering lips and kissed and licked and nibbled at the skin. Sounds were tumbling freely from his parted lips, his hips stuttering in a desperate rhythm, his arms shaking from the strain of holding himself above her so he could move. She grabbed a handful of his hair and tilted his eyes to hers, speeding up her movements as the wetness leaking from his tip slicked her way. "Jongin Oppa...let it go...come for me..." If her words and pleading eyes weren't enough encouragement, the wicked flick of her wrist was, and he soon flung his head back and shouted his release loud enough to drown out the music still playing in the background, spilling over her hand and his pants and onto hers, as well. He pulled himself shakily onto his knees and dropped his head to his heaving chest, trying to catch his breath. After a few minutes, he cracked open one eye and smirked that crooked grin she was so fond of down at her. He chuckled softly and she smiled in answer as he said, "Guess I need another shower now. Wanna wash my back for me?" She shook her head no, but leaned up to kiss him softly as she replied, "Next time, Oppa."  
*********

A few days after the "dance lesson" with Jongin, she was awakened from her nap by the delicious aroma of someone cooking in the kitchen. Stretching and running her fingers through her sleep-mussed hair, she slowly and quietly crept her way down the stairs. She knew the boys all had free time and thought they would all be out of the house, but obviously someone was there, and her tummy growled at the heavenly scents that led her through the living room. Peeking quietly around the corner, she found Yixing at the stove, lean muscles flexing under the snug blue t-shirt he wore as he stirred the pan on the burner. He turned back to the island in the middle to chop up some more vegetables on the cutting board and whipped his head up when he spotted her. His face broke into that adorable one-dimpled smile and his eyes sparkled when he saw her. "Noona...I hope I wasn't too noisy. You were sleeping so soundly." She shook her head and smiled in return, "No, it's fine. What are you making that smells so good?" Moving closer, she could see he was stir-frying a delicious-looking blend of beef and chicken and colorful veggies, the aromatic steam filling the room as he added some soy sauce and tossed the pan again. She couldn’t help but bite her lip at the way the t-shirt clung to the lean lines of his body, slightly damp from the heat in the kitchen and she lost herself in watching him work as she leaned against the edge of the kitchen sink. She was so into watching him that she didn’t hear him speak. “Noona…can you hand me two plates from the cabinet?” Shaking her head to clear it, she blushed as she reached up for the plates and handed them over with now-shaking hands, her eyes on the floor so that she missed the dimpled grin he shot her way.

He sent her ahead to the low table in the living area with drinks for them both and silverware as he finished plating the food and followed a few minutes later. Before he came into the room, she took large gulps of the icy water and fanned herself to cool the hot flush that colored her cheeks and chest. She didn’t know Yixing had seen her as he came into the room, but he played off the smile as being proud of the meal he’d cooked instead of having witnessed her mini-meltdown. “This looks delicious…Oppa.” He frowned at the word, fixing his eyes on her until she corrected it, “Sorry, Shifu (Chinese for Master, as Yixing preferred being called Master over Oppa).” At his pleased grin, she answered with her own sheepish smile and picked up the chopsticks and tried grabbing a piece of the sauce-coated chicken. Seeing her trouble, he reached over with his own chopsticks and snagged the piece of meat and held it out for her to eat. As she took the chicken into her mouth, she felt a little bit of the sauce dribble onto the corner of her lip. Yixing quickly swiped his thumb over the sauce and brought it to his own lips, sucking it clean as she watched, wide-eyed and almost choking on the bite in her mouth.

She quickly reached for her water and took a sip as she averted her eyes and turned her pink-tinged face away, not missing the soft chuckle from Yixing. ‘Oh, so he’s playing with me?’ she thought to herself, a playful smile crossing her face as she pulled up all her bravery and decided to meet him head on. ‘Two can play this game…’ she decided internally. They ate quietly for a bit, and she watched and waited for the opportunity to make her next move. She didn’t have to wait very long, because when Yixing next set his utensils down and reached for his water glass, he got sauce on his fingers from the plate, and went to once again lick the digits clean. Before he got there; however, she reached over and gently snagged him by the wrist. Keeping his gaze, she tugged his hand to her lips and slowly and (she hoped) sexily brought his first two fingers into her mouth, laving the sauce from them. A soft gasp that stuttered into a low groan fell from Yixing’s lips and he swallowed as he felt her hot, wet tongue sweeping over and around his fingertips, and his jeans got increasingly tighter as he longed to feel that naughty tongue elsewhere.

Her lust-filled gaze entranced him as she finally released his now-wet fingers and licked her lips as if savoring not only the taste of the sauce, but also the unique flavor of Yixing. Pulling her bottom lip between her teeth, she tilted her head coyly as she watched for his reaction. He closed his eyes tight for a moment as if he was warring with himself, and when he opened them again and fixed her in his sights, her breath hitched in her throat at the heat of his gaze. Dark eyes glittered dangerously at her, suddenly moving closer as he crawled his way to her with feline-like grace, his mouth connecting with her collarbone and sliding a teasing path up to her ear. His voice was lower in pitch than she’d ever heard it when he asked her, “Are you ready for me, little lady?” She only had time to shiver and nod her head once before he pounced on her, hot mouth and slick tongue finding hers and his leanly muscled body pressing hers into the hardwood floor beneath her.

The food long forgotten, she lost herself in the feeling of his mouth on hers, his hands in her hair, and his nimble hips undulating against hers as he pulled noises out of her she didn’t know she was capable of making. Drowning in sensations, she felt her eyes roll back in her head as he rocked his hardness against her aching core with a particularly aggressive roll of his hips, and she knew she’d have to change her clothes afterwards because her panties had to be drenched by that point and they were still fully dressed. If he had that much of an effect on her fully clothed, she doubted she’d survive full on skin-to-skin contact with him, but she was damn sure willing to find out…but not yet.

Wrapping her legs around his thighs and pushing with enough force, she flipped their positions until he was underneath her on the floor, her knees bracketing his still-bucking hips as she pinned his wrists beside his head and pressed her face down until they were nose-to-nose. Rocking her pelvis down onto the hardness of him, she smirked when he moaned deep and low, his hips lifting up to hers to get the friction he ached for. “Ooh, feels like you have a problem there, Shifu. You just lie back and relax while I help you with that, huh?” She slowly released his hands as she began kissing and nipping her way down and down his body until she was kneeling between his open thighs, her fingers creeping up his hips and dipping just beneath the waistband of his jeans. As she worked open the button and zipper, she teased her lips and tongue along the skin she uncovered as she separated the offending material from him and slid it down his thighs. His twitching length jumped at being bared to the cool air and curved beautifully up against his lean, flat stomach.

Raising his head to watch her, his eyes burning hot, his kiss-swollen bottom lip caught fast in his teeth, he furrowed his brow and grunted at the first swipe of her hot tongue up the underside of his already-dripping cock. Beads of perspiration dotted his forehead and his dark hair clung to his skin in wet curls. His fingers scrabbled and scratched at the wooden floor under him and his hips rolled up of their own volition, desperately searching for the heat of her mouth again. The exchange had started out with him in the dominant position, but at that moment, his body in overdrive and needing her touch, he wasn’t above begging if it got him what he wanted. “Please, Noona…don’t tease me. I need it.” Locking her eyes with his, she took him into her mouth in one long, hot, wet slide as far as she comfortably could manage, and he shouted out and dropped his head back to the floor with a thump, his hands finding his own hair and tugging for something to grab onto. Finding a steady rhythm, she worked his length up and down over and over until he was shaking and his stomach muscles rippled under his sweat-slick skin as he grunted and groaned and curses tumbled freely from his bitten lips. His dancer’s hips moved easily, working in concert with her as she pushed him closer and closer to the edge. His fingers finally found her hair and he guided her gently up and down the spit-slick flesh. “Yes, fuck, yes…please…just like…that…” One, two, three wicked flicks of her tongue and a twist of her wrist and she had him spilling hot and salty down her throat, his voice echoing and bouncing off the living room walls hoarsely. When his movements slowed and then stopped, she released his softening length and sat back on her heels and wiped her mouth and massaged the ache from her jaw as she waited for him to catch his breath.

He weakly pulled his clothes back into place and rose up onto his knees in front of her, using the hem of his shirt to wipe his damp face. Pulling her to him, he kissed her tenderly, resting his forehead to hers once he pulled back, his arms loosely draped around her hips as they shared the same breath, twin heartbeats slowing to sync together. Yixing huffed a laugh as he broke the silence, “If that’s the thanks I get for making you supper, I’ll have to cook for you more often.” She slapped him weakly on the arm and snuggled closer to him, her face pressed into the warm crook of his neck as they both giggled out loud.  
*********  
After encounters with all four of the men she’d had, she felt so conflicted that she tried to avoid them as subtly as she could without raising suspicion from anyone. She thought she’d succeeded, but little did she know, she hadn’t. A couple of days after her time with Yixing, she had accepted the offer to go grocery shopping with the other five men while Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Jongin, and Yixing tidied up the kitchen in preparation for supper. Eyeing Baekhyun from the corner of his eye as he wiped down the island counter, Chanyeol wondered if he should say anything to his obviously worried friend. Deciding it was better to ask than not, he nudged Baekhyun in the ribs as he asked, “What’s up with you today? You seem down about something.” He hoped it sounded more sincere to Baekhyun than it did in his own ears. Shrugging, Baekhyun turned to him and said, “I think I’ve made Noona upset with me. She’s been avoiding me for days now.” Furrowing his brows, he dropped his gaze to the cloth in his hands as he wrung it nervously. This wasn’t like Baekhyun at all to be so worried and not his usual vibrant, playful, loud self, and Chanyeol decided he should speak up about what happened with himself and Noona, even if it hurt his bandmate. “She’s been avoiding me, too, after what h-happened…” His voice faded out softly so that Baekhyun had to struggle to hear the last words.

Moving closer to Chanyeol, he regarded his friend warily as he asked what he meant. Across the room, both Jongin and Yixing stopped what they were doing to listen in to the conversation, ready to break up an argument if needed, and ready to add to it if what they each suspected had happened to Chanyeol. The three men knew that it had all started with Baekhyun’s teasing a week and a half before, and they also knew that he and Noona had had an intimate moment, but not to what extent. Sighing, Chanyeol turned fully to face Baekhyun, ready to take whatever fate awaited him at his next words: “The next day after I came to get you and Noona for our takeaway meal, I was trying to finish the song I was working on and I was stressed out and she…kinda h-helped me not be so f-frustrated.” Seeing Baekhyun’s head whip up and the hurt and anger in his eyes, Chanyeol quickly added: “I-I didn’t mean for it to happen, and I tried to stop her, but she was very insistent…” Before Baekhyun could do or say anything, Jongin and Yixing both spoke over one another, saying the same thing had happened to each of them, their words petering out to an uncomfortable silence and their heads hanging at the end.

Tossing his cloth into the sink, Baekhyun ran his hands through his hair in frustration and fought against all the thoughts whirling in his head. He should be mad, furious even, but at whom? They all knew he liked her and knew he was the first to approach her as more than a friend, but he couldn’t bring himself to be angry as he pictured her face, remembering the night she had shared her horrible past with them. Eyes full of pain, tears streaming down her pretty face, her lip trembling as she struggled through recounting the horrors she had endured. He wanted to kick himself when he remembered her words, ‘I don’t need the world…I just want someone to be good to me…’

Whirling around to his bandmates, he watched them all flinch. Hands out in front of him in placation, he met each man’s eyes as he recounted her words and the feelings they spread through his chest. “She only wanted to be good to us…We should return the favor. Then, it should be her choice at the end. If she only wants one of us or if we all give her something she needs.” Each man worked his words over carefully and nodded in agreement, shaking hands to seal the deal. Then, they began to work out their plan to repay her…

*********  
The other five men not currently plotting devious plans had all decided to take a night out on the town, and Noona tried to figure a way to join them, but much to her dismay, she couldn’t—at least not without looking very conspicuously like she was trying to get away from her four paramours. As she bid them a good night, she took a deep breath and readied herself to sneak as quietly as she could up to her room and hope that she would escape questioning. Turning around, she startled when she saw Baekhyun and Chanyeol at the edge of the stairs. She quickly fixed her face into a smile and waited to see what they were up to. “We’re all in Chanyeol’s room and gonna watch a movie. Please join us?” Baekhyun’s face was quirked into the most hopefully adorable pout she had ever seen on him and she couldn’t bring herself to even think about refusing. She just shoved the worry aside in her mind and walked to join the two smiling men as she linked arms with each and started up the stairs.

When she had arrived in Chanyeol’s room, Yixing and Jongin were already lounging at the end of the bed and they smiled at her warmly when she crawled up on the bed and settled near the headboard between Chanyeol and Baekhyun. The movie was a romantic comedy and she tried her best to lose herself in the story and hope that the recent events wouldn’t be broached—at least not with ALL of them in the room at once. She felt a sick sense of dread building in her stomach as she realized exactly what had happened with all four of them and wondered if they each knew about the others. Schooling her face to not show her inner thoughts, she refocused her attention on the screen. All was going well until she felt a hand on her thigh, just resting there, just above her knee, and she snuck a glance up at the hand’s owner, Baekhyun. When he didn’t move his hand any further, she let out the breath softly that she didn’t even realize she’d been holding and continued watching the movie.

Before long, she felt Chanyeol’s hand on her other thigh, and she began to panic. Baekhyun’s voice made her jump when he spoke softly, “You don’t have to be worried, Noona, we all know what happened. No one is mad at you.” Confused, she looked at each of them and saw only calm expressions. Tears gathering in her eyes regardless, she struggled for words, “I never meant to hurt anyone—“ Chanyeol turned her face to his and pressed his mouth to hers softly in answer. “You helped all of us. Now it’s our turn to make you feel good.” She didn’t have much time to panic before she was sunk into a pool of pleasurable kisses and touches, and before she had much time to even process it, she found herself stretched out naked in the middle of the bed, the movie long-forgotten in the background.

Giving in to the sensations, she opened her eyes and looked down to see Jongin trailing his plush mouth up the inside of her left thigh, his mouth twisting into his signature smirk as he saw her eyes on him. He paused for just a brief second to wink at her before he pressed a kiss over her soaked sex, his wicked tongue flickering through her folds and circling her clit, moaning as the tang of her hit his tastebuds. She couldn’t stop her hands from tangling into his hair and pulling him closer, her moans spilling into the dimly-lit room. Yixing maneuvered his way to her mouth, his hands cupping her face firmly as his lips and tongue worked against hers, and she felt the bed shift as Chanyeol and Baekhyun moved to change places with Jongin between her spread thighs. Breaking away from Yixing’s kisses, she raised her head to look down at Chan and Baek and a groan fell loudly from her as she felt Chanyeol’s lush lips on her clit and two of Baekhyun’s long fingers sliding easily inside her. “Is this ok, Noona?” Baekhyun’s voice was dark and low as he nipped at her hipbone before sucking a dark bloom there as he slid his fingers out and then slowly back inside her and curled them repeatedly. He worked in tandem with Chanyeol’s tongue over her clit and Jongin’s tongue over her left nipple, slowly making her lose her mind.

Yixing was sucking pretty purple marks over her neck and collarbones and she tangled her fingers into his dark hair and tugged his mouth back to hers as she rolled her hips up and down into Chanyeol and Baekhyun's movements below. She vaguely felt Baekhyun move and was pleasantly shocked when she looked down to see his mouth working side-by-side with Chanyeol’s over her drenched folds. She couldn’t control the shaking of her body or the volume of the moans that spilled constantly from her parched throat, and she felt the tears gathering in the corners of her eyes as her muscles trembled from the never-ending stimulation she was drowning in. “Come on, baby girl…” Jongin whispered into her ear as his fingers rolled a nipple to near-painful hardness. She locked eyes with him and gasped for breath, her skin prickling with heat. 

Chanyeol and Baekhyun redoubled their efforts, their dark eyes flashing up at her as Chanyeol easily slid two of his fingers inside her as well and worked in opposition to Baekhyun’s curling digits. “Fuck…oh, oh, Oppa…” her voice was a wreck and she croaked out hoarsely, her throat dry from the harsh breaths that were all that she could make anymore. Muscles trembling nonstop, hips moving out of her control, the wet sounds of her pleasure filled the room and she wanted it to stop and never stop at the same time. Teetering on the edge, Yixing mouthed his way across her jaw to her ear and breathed the words she needed: “Let it all go, Noona…come.” Eyes rolling back, body bowing off the bed, muscles straining and shaking, she came harder than she ever had in her life, her vision going dotty around the edges and her hearing fading out. When she finally came back to awareness, she was still gasping for air and shaking in Yixing and Jongin’s arms, both of them planting tender kisses against her sweat-soaked temples. She looked down to see Chanyeol and Baekhyun licking her slick off each others’ fingers and faces as they kissed. It set the flames flickering in her belly again. Surging up to a sitting position, she grabbed both of them by the backs of their necks and kissed each one deeply in turn, settling her forehead to theirs as she breathed her thanks.

Baekhyun’s swollen mouth twisted in a smirk, and his dark eyes twinkled with mischief as he said: “Oh, Noona…the night’s still young and we’re just getting started…”

*********  
The next morning, everyone gathered downstairs for breakfast. The four men surrounding Noona had cheeky grins on their faces and kept stealing glances at her over their plates while the other five watched in relative silence. Finally Kyungsoo had had enough of holding his tongue and even though Joonmyeon tried keeping him quiet and in his seat, he shook off the older man's hand as he rose to his feet. "No, hyung, it has to be said," he hissed before turning his attention to the others. His eyes fell directly onto Noona as he spoke, "Since some people seem to have forgotten they aren't the only ones in this house last night..." His eyes swept coolly over the group of five at the end of the table, noting with satisfaction that they had suddenly found their food very interesting. "Let me remind you that it would be nice if you remembered that some of us would like to have a quieter environment in which to sleep." Having said his piece, he sat back down and continued his meal, enjoying the discomfited looks on the others' faces at his chastisement. The quiet moment stretched and the silence was soon broken. No one expected the next words: "Or maybe you could invite the rest of us to join in the fun next time." Everyone turned shocked eyes upon the speaker--Sehun--as he took a big bite of eggs as if nothing had happened, except for the smirk that twisted his mouth. Noona didn't miss the nods of agreement or winks from Jongdae and Minseok and shook off her surprise as she stored that tidbit of information away for another time. Game on, indeed.  
*********


End file.
